Echoes of Love
by Apolleh
Summary: On their way back from their usual training session, Undyne decides to mess with Papyrus, neither realizing their conversation was picked up by a few echo flowers for all to hear. Papyrus X Muffet


**Summary: On their way back from their usual training session, Undyne decides to mess with Papyrus, neither realizing their conversation was picked up by a few echo flowers for all to hear. Papyrus X Muffet**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Undertale and it's characters belong to Toby Fox.**

* * *

It was just a usual day for Papyrus. Sentry duty in Snowdin followed by training with Undyne. They had just finished their training session and Papyrus was escorting Undyne back home, not that Undyne would need an escort, but she liked the company.

"Hey Papyrus, I got a question for ya'." Undyne said.

"YES UNDYNE? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED TO ASK?" Papyrus responded.

"What exactly made you like Muffet? And don't lie, I can tell if you're lying!" Undyne asked, not realizing they had stopped near some echo flowers.

"W-WHAT?! I-I DON'T H-HAVE FEELINGS F-FOR M-MUFFET. W-WHAT COULD H-HAVE P-POSSIBLY GIVEN YOU T-THAT I-IDEA?" Papyrus responded, becoming increasingly flustered.

"Come on, Papyrus! Don't lie, you TOTALLY have a thing for her! I want to hear the details! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Undyne demanded.

"W-WELL, I GUESS IT COULDN'T HURT…" Papyrus said as he calmed down a bit.

"THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I LOVE ABOUT MUFFET, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START." Papyrus began as he formulated how he wanted to explain what he loved about Muffet.

"FOR STARTERS, SHE IS SO SWEET AND KIND! SHE TAKES CARE OF EACH AND EVERY INDIVIDUAL SPIDER. SHE EVEN MAKES SURE THAT THE ONES THAT GO INTO HER PRODUCTS ARE FULLY HEALTHY AND GIVE HER FULL CONSENT TO BE BAKED." Papyrus explained with a shine in his eyes.

"WHENEVER I SEE HER COOKING, I HAVE TO HOLD BACK A SQUEAL BECAUSE SHE LOOKS SO CUTE WHILE SHE IS WORKING. SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO PICK HER UP RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND HOLD HER CLOSE. I KNOW IT ISN'T TOO MUCH, BUT JUST THESE FEW LITTLE THINGS ARE WHY I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" He finished with a blush very evident on his cheekbones.

"See, was that so hard to say? When you see her again, you HAVE to tell her how you really feel!"

"B-BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T RETURN MY FEELINGS?" He asked.

"Come ON, Papyrus! She'd have to be downright INSANE to not love you! And last time I checked, she seemed pretty sane. If you don't ask her out next time you see her, I promise that you'll have more of these coming your way!" Undyne threatened as she pulled Papyrus into a headlock and gave him a noogie while dragging him all of the way back home.

"NYEH! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus exclaimed in despair as he was dragged back to Undyne's home.

* * *

Over by the Welcome To Hotland sign, Muffet was making her way into Waterfall. She doesn't usually head out here, but she was going to meet Papyrus at the Waterfall village so they could hang out again.

On her way there, Muffet stopped when she heard the familiar voices of Papyrus and Undyne coming from some nearby echo flowers. Curious, she leaned in closer to hear it better.

" _W-WHAT?! I-I DON'T H-HAVE FEELINGS F-FOR M-MUFFET. W-WHAT COULD H-HAVE P-POSSIBLY GIVEN YOU T-THAT I-IDEA?"_ Her heart dropped upon hearing these words and was about to leave before hearing Undyne speak.

" _Come on, Papyrus! Don't lie, you TOTALLY have a thing for her! I want to hear the details! I promise I won't tell anyone!"_ Hopeful again, Muffet started listening closer again.

" _W-WELL, I GUESS IT COULDN'T HURT…"_

" _THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I LOVE ABOUT MUFFET, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START. FOR STARTERS, SHE IS SO SWEET AND KIND! SHE TAKES CARE OF EACH AND EVERY INDIVIDUAL SPIDER. SHE EVEN MAKES SURE THAT THE ONES THAT GO INTO HER PRODUCTS ARE FULLY HEALTHY AND GIVE HER FULL CONSENT TO BE BAKED. WHENEVER I SEE HER COOKING, I HAVE TO HOLD BACK A SQUEAL BECAUSE SHE LOOKS SO CUTE WHILE SHE IS WORKING. SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO PICK HER UP RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND HOLD HER CLOSE. I KNOW IT ISN'T TOO MUCH, BUT JUST THESE FEW LITTLE THINGS ARE WHY I LOVE HER SO MUCH!"_ Hearing this, Muffet had to wipe away a few tears as the echo flowers continued.

" _See, was that so hard to say? When you see her again, you HAVE to tell her how you really feel!"_

" _B-BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T RETURN MY FEELINGS?"_

" _Come ON, Papyrus! She'd have to be downright INSANE to not love you! And last time I checked, she seemed pretty sane. If you don't ask her out next time you see her, I promise that you'll have more of these coming your way!"_

" _NYEH! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"_ At this point, Muffet couldn't hold back a giggle, the echo flowers forgetting what they heard before and now playing her giggle over and over until they heard something else.

Feeling better than ever, Muffet picked up the pace and ran to where Papyrus was waiting. As soon as she saw him, she ran up and tackled him in a big hug. After explaining the reasons behind her sudden action, the two went on their very first date. Meanwhile, Undyne saw the whole thing from her house and ran to call Alphys, breaking a few things in the process due to her extreme joy.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this this story, I had a lot of fun making it!**

 **As much as I want to be playing Xenoblade Chronicles X now, I wanted to write something as a gift for an amazing Tumblr mutual of mine, Stardustswirl! I asked them for a fluffy prompt so I could make them a gift for this holiday season.**

 **Don't know how soon until I write again, but for now...Apolleh OUT!**


End file.
